baby you're magic to me
by midnightdreamsx
Summary: "Finn Hudson always knew he wanted all boys." - An F/R Future!Fic containing snapshots of the Hudson's lives as they progress over time.


Finn always knew that he would have all boys. It wasn't that like girls were bad or anything -they weren't because Rachel was awesome and he'd married her and stuff- but little girls who were obsessed with pink and wanted him to play princess and all that kind of stuff with them? Yeah, he wasn't as big of a fan.

He came to such a realization when he was around eight or nine and his mom had taken him and his half brother Kurt over to meet their next door neighbors. The Simon's were probably just about the coolest people Finn had ever met. They had four boys and inside there were trucks, cars, trains (and their tracks) and action figures everywhere, it was like a toy store had blown up in there! Their parents didn't even seem to care about the mess, and they were the ones who took him to his very first Buckeyes game where he sat in the first row! It was awesome! But then, he'd gone with his mom to pick Kurt up from a friend's house (ironically it was Rachel's) and she had two dads but their house was so neat and tidy and well girly that he'd decided right then and there that he never wanted to have girls. Sure, his wife had been a girl at one point (and yeah, she'd been cool then too) but as an adult, Finn vowed to never have daughters.

And then as he got older, the more he thought about it, the more his nine year old self had been right. He hadn't even thought about all the makeup and clothes that was needed to satisfy a girl. Plus, he'd have to let her date and that was weird in itself because he knew first hand what dicks guys could be, so having all boys was the safest he could get.

"Dude! Grab Caleb for me, would 'ya?"

Finn's head snapped to attention when he realized that Puck was talking to none other than him and he offered him a quick nod, grabbing the two year old before he could make a run for it out of the stadium. "Jeez, where do you think you're off to, man?" He shook his head down at the little boy who just shrugged.

"Going to Mama." He then said, pointing to Quinn who sat with the rest of the women (and Kurt) a few rows back.

He rolled his eyes at Caleb's response. "But girls are gross, dude. Stay down here with us."

"I heard that, Hudson!" Quinn's shrill voice cut through the air and Finn practically jumped at the sound.

The two year old in his lap, clapped his hands together in amusement. "Mama!" He repeated, pointing up to her again.

"Q's turning the kid into a pansy, I swear." Puck rolled his eyes before plucking Caleb from his grasp. "At least Zach's still a man." Finn's gaze traveled over to Puck and Quinn's five year old whose was ten times more interested in playing with Ryan, Kurt and Blaine's son, than actually paying attention to the game. Finn couldn't blame him, it was still preseason and everything so to be honest, it was pretty boring. Not to mention, the Jets weren't the Buckeyes, they were still cool in their own right and everything (he'd had to compromise with them since they'd moved to New York) but they just didn't compare to his home state team.

"I'm going to give the kid to the wife." The man beside him spoke up after a few more minutes of Caleb squirming in his grasp trying to get free to go to Quinn, of course.

He gave Puck a nod as he glanced back over to Ryan and Zach who were chatting among themselves about whatever four and five year olds talked about while Blaine obviously eavesdropped with a smirk on his face.

Puck grunted as he returned to his seat before speaking up. "So Huddy boy, when are you going to knock Berry up and finally contribute a kid of your own to all this fucking madness?"

His question caused him to sigh, that seemed to be everyone's question these days and he watched Blaine perk up at the topic of their conversation. If it wasn't one of those two asking him, it was his mom (she seriously couldn't enough of being a grandmother to Ryan, so she was actually asking Kurt and Blaine to give her more grandkids besides them but still) or even Mr. Schue when they'd gone to visit him.

Finally, he just shrugged. "I don't know, man. That's kind of up to Rachel. It's like her body and everything."

Honestly, the two hadn't talked about kids since they'd gotten married - six years earlier he might add- but now, at twenty eight, he knew they were ready and everything. If Puck could have two kids, then he certainly could have one. Rachel did have two Tony's under her belt, but she was still like on Broadway and everything and he wasn't sure if she was ready to give that up for nine months.

"Well get a move on it dude, for fuck's sake. I don't want my kids to be too old to want to play with yours. They're suppose to be best buds, like us but unless you get a move on soon or Q and I decide to have another kid you're kind of shit out of luck."

He rolled his eyes at the reasoning Puck had just given him. "We're going to have kids." He finally supplied.

"Before you're fifty? At this rate, I doubt it."

Within the next year, there's a new grandbaby for his mom to spoil rotten. The fact is, it's not his kid.

Celeste Aurora Anderson was the first girl, not only for Kurt and Blaine but for their group of friends too. And it was easy to see that all three of the young boys were very disinterested in her. Finn understood why too. Not that she wasn't cute or anything, but she was well loud and kind of cried at the drop of a hat. Not to mention the fact she wasn't happy unless she was safely tucked into either Kurt or Blaine's arms, making it extremely hard for any of them to even try and hold her.

But then Rachel takes her into her arms and she doesn't cry. And holy shit, he's pretty sure his wife is like a baby whisperer or something and that's fucking awesome!

Like, even if he were to fail at being a dad to all his boys, at least he knows Rachel's going to be a kick-ass mom.

He tells her this on the way home from the Anderson's.

"You think so?" She asks and even in the dimly lit streets, he can see her cheeks flush pink.

"Course, baby." He assures her with a light peck on the lips.

The smile that graced her lips then is so big that for a moment or two there Finn's like seriously worried before he can say anything though, she's wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"I want a baby." She whispers to him then and Finn's pretty sure he's never heard anything better in all of his life.

Scratch that.

The best thing in his whole life that he hears is Rachel telling him that she's pregnant.

She's doesn't make a big ordeal out of it or have an extravagant way to tell him. He just comes home from work one night and she kisses him long and hard in the foyer to their house before she lets those words slip off of her lips.

And it really is the best thing ever.

Within a couple of weeks, everyone knows and the Anderson's throw them a congraulations dinner at their house. Puck interjects and says that it should be called an 'About Fucking Time' dinner, but they celebrate nonetheless.

After they'd finished eating, all the guys (minus Kurt, he's just kind of grouped in with the girls at this point) are sprawled out in the living room, the kids milling about before them. And then Kurt walks in with Celeste in his arms and promptly hands her to Finn and he just kind of looks at his brother because what is he suppose to do with a six month old?

Kurt must have read the expression on his face and he merely shrugs. "You're going to need the practice." He says airly before leaving the room and Finn's rolls his eyes before situating the baby better in his lap.

"You think you and Rachel are going to end up with one of those?" Puck asks, a smirk upon his face as Finn's face scrunches up in confusion as to what he meant.

"You mean a girl?" He asks before he shook his head quickly. "No way, I told you man. Rachel and I are going to have all boys, even she's on board with it."

"There's a fifty fifty chance you might not even get a boy." Blaine reminds him with a raised brow but Finn brushes the comment off.

"I'm not worried man, it's totally going to be a boy."

Finn really likes pregnant Rachel, even more than normal Rachel (by like a smidge) because he knows his baby's growing in there and soon he's going to get to meet him and he's going to be one of those parents who gets to brag about his kid to everyone and show him off because he's going to be totally awesome and perfect. Then again, he already was.

Sure, those sonograms weren't of the best quality and yeah, he had some trouble actually finding where the baby was on the picture before Rachel pointed it out to him and he finally got it. But then, keeping those pictures month by month, was just as awesome because if you put them all in a line and looked at them you could seriously watch their son grow.

Not to mention watching Rachel get bigger and rounder with their child was just as sweet. She was self conscious about it of course, but god, he was pretty sure that she'd never been more beautiful. After all, she was toting around their son after all.

It was fucking awesome.

The day their baby starts kicking is the best day of his life to date.

Rachel's lounged out in their room, reading or watching one of her numerous TV shows on Netflix while he tries to focus on the Buckeyes game in front of him in the living room. They're just about go in for another touchdown - making it the first game that they'd win all season thank you very much - when,

"Finn!"

Her voice sounds so urgent that he's off of the couch in a split second and when he bursts into their bedroom, his eyes dart over every inch of her trying to find the cause of her yell for him. "What is it, Rach? Is it the baby? Is it coming now? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" His words spill out in a rambled, jumbled up manner that causes his wife to laugh of all things.

"No, Finny. We're fine, promise."

He's about to ask why the hell he was summoned in there so urgently when she takes both of his hands and settles them on her stomach. And he jumped back in surprise when her stomach literally gives him a jolt back.

His gaze raises from her stomach to meet her eyes. "Was that the baby like k-kicking?"

The smile on Rachel's face, is so huge for a moment he can't even believe that it can fit on her face as she nods her head. "Baby says hi."

And he's never been more in love with Rachel at that moment or their son.

They opt not to find out the sex.

Not like that's a problem for Finn, he knows what they're going to have anyway. It's a boy growing right there underneath his wife's tank top and while Rachel's hesitant to agree completely with him, she's mentioned on multiple occasions that she does want a boy so he takes that as much as an agreement with him as he's going to get.

"We need to think about names, Finn." His wife's voice breaks through his thoughts about playing football with their son and he sits up on the couch as a slew of baby boy names fill his head.

"Okay." He agrees. "Do we need to like get that book out with all the names in it or..?"

Rachel pulls said book off of the coffee table with a smug smile. "I've already got it!" And Finn just shakes his head and they start playing the name game.

"James is such a sophisticated name."

"Yeah, if you're a ninety year old man." Finn snorts.

"Edward's precious."

"But he's not a vampire or going to sparkle."

"What about Gage?"

"I'm pretty sure that's a part on a car, Rach."

"Harry?"

"Like one of those members from that boy band? No."

"Carmen?"

"That's a girls name."

"It's unisex, Finn."

"Whatever."

And then, she's thrusting the book at him and he's pretty sure a few pages rip in the process. "Why don't you find a name then! Since all of my suggestions don't seem to be up to your standards." She huffs.

Gingerly, he places the book on the couch in between them. "I have name ideas already." He then speaks up softly.

"Oh."

"Elijah. It's an awesome name and you know, it's Jewish too." He adds the latter fact proudly as he looks to his wife.

"Elijah Hudson." She tests the name out and cocks her head to the side for a moment. "Mm, I think Christopher Elijah Hudson sounds better." She comments a few moments later. "But, we can still call him Elijah or even Eli."

He's pretty sure that's the best name ever and then he's kissing her heatedly because, god, his wife was amazing.

"Finn! We need to pick a girls name and," A groan escapes from her lips as his own nip gently at the skin on her neck.

"Later, baby. Later."

They never get around to it.

Finn didn't realize that when it came to the nursery, he was suppose to be in charge of well, everything.

"I think that'll help you nest." Rachel shrugs, a hand over her expanding belly (she's almost seven months pregnant and to be honest, she's getting kind of well huge) as she sits criss cross on their bed.

"Nest? Like a bird?"

"It's an expression, babe. Like settling and getting ready for the baby. Once the nursery's finished, I'll be able to nest in it - put the clothes away and really get ready to have our baby in there but I want you to set it up. Besides, I can't be around those paint fumes anyway." She shrugs once more.

And needless to say when he ends up at the local Home Depot looking around for paint, he's a little well, lost.

But then his eyes land on this awesome blue color (it's like this dark blue but it's not navy but it's not like royal either, it's awesome) and before he knew it, he was asking for four buckets to take home.

The room ends up looking awesome, like he's actually pretty impressed with himself that he was even able to make it look so good. The base color of the blue he'd gotten looks great against the lighter blue and white stripes that wrap around the middle of the room once each. Sure, the furniture is kind of girly since it's white (Rachel picked it out) but it looks nice with the blue that surrounds the room. He adds in the sonograms and a few pictures of him and Rachel to the room too, mostly pictures that she had to get professionally done when she got pregnant but he snuck in one or two personal pictures that he really likes as well. Then, there's empty frames for pictures of their son once he actually gets there and he found this awesome little baby drum kit that just sits waiting in the corner for his son to bang around on it.

He thinks it looks perfect and is certain his wife is going to think the same way.

She doesn't.

Leading her into the spare bedroom turned nursery, he's anxious to see her reaction because she might not love it as much as he did but he was still kind of sure she'd at least like it.

When he tells her she can open her eyes, he watches her gape at the room before her eyes start filling with tears (which he's learned isn't totally a bad thing since she got pregnant Rachel's ended up crying a lot and it's actually happy tears, it's weird, he knows) but then she whips around and before he knows it she's smacking him hard across the face.

"_Finn!" _

By the sound of her voice, he knows she pissed but for the life of him he doesn't know why and as he clutches his cheek that is reeling in pain he offers his tiny wife a confused expression.

"What?" He finally asks, looking around at what could be the problem. "What's wrong with it?"

"This is not gender neutral!" She huffs, acting like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

He rolls his eyes at her words because why make a gender neutral nursery when he knows they're going to have a boy?

"Yeah, but we're having a bo-,"

"It could still be a girl, Finn!"

"But it's no-,"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do!"

She glares over at him, her arms crossed over tightly on her chest. "You better pray to whatever God you believe in because I swear to you, if this baby's a girl she's is _not_ sleeping in here!" She exclaims before stalking out of the room.

Finn just shrugs, he's not worried. It's a boy.

Finn loves having Rachel pregnant, first off her boobs are just like _huge_ and yeah they were pretty decent before but now they're like these huge things that spill out of every top or dress she wears. It's awesome. Then there's her sex drive, another added plus like even though she's gotten bigger he still thinks that she's sexy and all but she still has enough energy in her to like do it with him all the time even though if he leaves her alone for more than twenty minutes she ends up passed out either on the bed or couch, but still.

A part of him wants to have her pregnant all the time just so he can take advantage of the perks that come with being pregnant. Not to mention, he wouldn't mind having his own little Hudson football team of boys.

He plops down next to her on the couch after a long day down at the fire station, he was doing paperwork all day so he doesn't reek of smoke like normal and he lets out a sigh of relief when she curls up next to him.

She's almost eight months pregnant and they've got the bag packed for the hospital and everything. They've even been practicing more and more with the Puckerman and Anderson kids so it's safe to say they're ready for this baby to come, even if they still have about five weeks left.

"Mm, we missed you today." She murmurs up to him, her voice soft and he smiles at the sound.

"You did?" Finn asks, his hand moving down to rub slow, big circles over the expanse of her stomach.

She nods her head in response before resting it on his shoulder. "You know what I realized today?" Rachel pipes up a few moments later as she laces their fingers together.

"What?"

"We haven't picked out a girls name yet." She almost pouts up towards him as she leans over and grabs the book from the coffee table as his brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Baby..." He starts out with, not wanting to state the obvious.

"Hmm?"

"We don't need a girls name." He says after a beat or two because he knows Rachel isn't one hundred percent convinced it's a boy but he knows and he's got awesome father instincts already.

"Finn, you have to be reasonable her-,"

"It's a boy, Rach."

"You don't know that!" She argues with him as she rolls her eyes.

"So what?" He shrugs. "My mom had all boys, me and Kurt and when Kurt and Blaine used the surrogate the first time around with Kurt's like … stuff, they had a boy but when they used Blaine's they got Celeste!" He announces proudly with a nod of his head, because that makes total sense to him.

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Rachel, you know it does."

"Finn, it doesn't!" She exclaimed, her eyes narrowing over to him. "Is this your way of telling me that if we have a girl you won't love them as much?"

"Rach, I already told you it's not going to be a girl."

"You realize that I was a girl once, right?" She asks and he rolls his eyes like of course he knows that, he's not an idiot.

"Yeah, but baby like I said, it's a bo-,"

She cuts him off quickly. "Yeah, Finn. I got that." She practically growls. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Baby."

"No! Don't baby me." She grunts as she pulls away from him, pushing his hands off of her stomach. "Be honest with me, Finn. Do not lie, I know when you do anyway." She takes a big breath, like the question is hard for her to get out or something. "If we have a daughter, are you going to love them as much as you would if we have a son?"

"Rach-,"

"Just answer the fucking question, Finn!" Her chest rises and falls quickly and when she curses he knows that he better do as she says or he's going to be in deep shit.

"You know that if it's a girl we're giving it up for adoption anyway." He means it to come off as a joke, a smirk on his face but the look of horror on Rachel's tells him she didn't take it that way.

And before he can even attempt to redeem himself, she's socking him in the arm before bursting into tears and running (waddling) upstairs to their bedroom, the door slamming behind her.

He just buries his face into his hands before releasing a loud groan, he tends to forget how overly sensitive pregnancy makes her, definitely not one of his favorite things about her carrying his kid.

Rachel's baby shower is this huge elaborate party that Kurt and Quinn throw for them at their house.

He steps in alongside Blaine,Puck and the boys to the house literally almost exploding with pink and blue well _everything_. He subconsciously wrinkles his nose at the sight of all the pink because he's totally not use to having that color around and he knows it won't stay for very much longer because A.) the party's suppose to be over soon and B.) they're having a boy - all boys to be exact.

Finn's got Caleb in his arms who brightens at the sight of the color before them. "Pink!" He squeals out pointing and Finn raises a brow as he glances over towards Puck.

"Don't say anything." He growls before taking Caleb from him. "I told you, Quinn's done something to him. The other day he asked for a _sister._"

His eyes widen at his friend's confession and decides not to respond as he steps into the other room but in the back of his mind he hopes that none of his sons ever ask him for a sister because that would be a big fat, no.

He's roaming the house, room by room before he's suddenly caught up in a bone-crushing hug and he looks down to see his mother and a wide smile blooms across his face. "Mom." He beams and hugs her back.

"Hi, honey." Carole grins back up towards him as she cups his face in her hands. "Rachel looks beautiful." She says after a beat. "I know you two are going to make amazing parents to the little girl or guy in there."

"Guy." He corrects quickly, the smile growing on his face as his mom glances up to him in surprise.

"What?" She asks, excitement dancing in her eyes. "I thought you and Rachel decided not to find out."

And then he quickly back pedals a blush on his face. "We didn't, I just have this feeling it's going to be a boy is all." He says before shrugging nonchalantly.

"You always did want all boys." His mother muses as she straightens out the wrinkles in his shirt. "And you want to know something?" She then asks and he nods eagerly in response.

"I think it's a boy too."

And just having her admit that makes him like thrilled because he finally has someone on his side and the fact it's his mom makes it ten million times better. She was a nurse for like forever and worked with babies in the like baby care place and so he trusts her on this, they've got to be right.

He's so happy he practically bounces around the house to find Rachel and once he does, he sucks in a breath at the sight of her. He didn't get a chance to see her before he left that morning to give the ladies time alone to celebrate but she's wearing this really pretty pale yellow dress and her hair is down falling alongside her shoulders and back. She's tan from spending most of her time inside but it accents her dress perfectly. Even from his spot across the room he can see the faintest amount of makeup on her face, but it looks perfect. She looks perfect. She has one hand resting on her bump, the other supports Celeste whose balanced almost comfortably on her hip. For whatever reason, it's right then and there he swears he falls in love with her all over again.

Within minutes, he's over there and he slips an arm around her waist, being mindful of Celeste before he kisses her, long, hard and passionate. When they break apart, he sees her cheeks are flushed and he just smiles back down to her. "I love you." He whispers quietly, nuzzling his nose against hers.

"I love you too. More than anything."

Finn finds her in the nursery one evening after he'd finished another shift. Leaning against the doorway, he smiled wide at her.

"What'cha doing, baby?"

His voice causes her to whip around and she grins right back at him as she rubs a hand across her bump. She's seated in the rocking chair, only wearing one of his t-shirts and panties as she rocks back and forth slowly.

"Nothing." She finally says.

"Oh yeah?"

"Thinking." She admits after a beat or two. "Our baby's going to be here so soon, Finny."

Her words cause him to smile as he nods before finally entering the room. "I know he is, Rach."

"Are you excited?"

"Ecstatic." He answers honestly.

She glances down towards her bump lovingly. "Me too."

He kneels down in front of her, pushing her shirt up to reveal her nine months pregnant belly (okay, she's still two weeks away from the nine month mark but the doctor told them that she could really have the baby at any time so, he just rounds up) before peppering the taunt skin there with light kisses.

"I love you, baby boy." He murmurs to her belly gently, his hand rubbing against her stomach lightly as he feels a few swift kicks against his hand.

He just looks up to Rachel, about to say that he thinks they should get him both a Jets jersey and a Buckeyes one since he doesn't have any yet before he feels a cool wet drip down on his pants and his brow starts to furrow in confusion.

Though, before he can even really figure out what's going on there's another gush of liquid and suddenly his pants and most of his shirt as soaked as he looks up to Rachel, his eyes wide as he realizes it's coming from _her. _

"Finn." She breathes out, her face pale besides the blush that spreads across them.

"Rachel, what the fuck was that?" He asks, knowing better than to swear because the baby can hear them and stuff but he's well dumbfounded as he sits there covered in, well he's not even really sure.

"Finn." She repeats his name and he doesn't even have to look at her to hear the eye roll in her words. "My water just broke, the baby's coming. _Now_."

His mouth goes dry at her words before one he realizes he's like coated in amniotic fluid (is that what it's called?) and he's suddenly completely grossed out.

Then he's scrambling to his feet to change first off and Rachel starts yelling at him to get her bag and call the doctor and their parents and fuck, that's a lot of work to well, do.

As he hoist the strap of her overnight back over his shoulder, his heart beats rapidly inside his ribcage when he comes to another realization.

He's about to meet his son.

Mothers in labor are not something to joke about. Yeah, the ones from those movies and stuff seem to be pretty tough, he expected it to hurt obviously but he thought all the pain was going to be Rachel's to well, deal with.

He did not expect her to have the strength of Godzilla or something inside her as she practically squeezes the life out of his hand. He would move it and give her the other one but the glare she gave him when he squeaked out that he needed to pee was enough to placent the urge to do anything but stand there and let his wife squeeze the life out of his hand.

"You're doing so well, baby."

"Shut, _up._"

"I'm so proud of you."

"Finn, I swear to _god, _if you say one more thing I'm kicking you to the waiting room and you won't get to see this baby get born!"

And yeah, that basically shuts up all his comments for the rest of her labor.

That's another thing they don't explain well in the movies, it takes like forever. He thought maybe three, four, five hours at the most but they've been there for eleven hours and he feels like he's not getting any closer to actually getting to meet his kid.

When the doctor walks in to check her and announces that she's at ten centimeters and ready to push he starts feeling a little bit queasy and light headed because holy fuck he's going to be a dad in like minutes.

But pushing takes another hour and he feels like banging his head against the wall at this point because god, that's what twelve (almost thirteen hours) in a hospital can do to you.

"Just a few more big pushes, Rachel. We can see the head, looks like this baby's got a lot of hair." The doctor comments and despite his wife's death grip on his hand, he smiles. His boy's got hair and that's like fucking awesome!

"One more push, Rachel!" The doctor coaxes and Rachel starts screaming and crying at the same time and the squeeze she has on his hand is seriously bone breaking at this point but all of a sudden she relaxes back against the pillows, sweat glistening off her body as a new pair of cries (ones that could seriously rival Rachel's) enter the room and Finn feels like his heart is about to beat out of his chest as he catches his first glimpse down at his son.

"It's a girl!" The doctor announces proudly and all of a sudden, he feels that same queasy feeling take over his body as he looks at the baby again.

"Are you sure?"

"_Finn!" _Rachel exclaims behind him and he just stands there practically rooted in fear as he looks to the doctor again, hoping he's joking.

"One hundred percent sure." He looks up to Finn with a chuckle. "Do you want to cut the chord, Daddy?"

He just kind of nods because he doesn't know what else to do. His hand shakes as he grabs the scissors and cuts in the indication spot the doctor points too.

And then, the baby's whisked away to be cleaned and measured and everything. He stands there, his heart still thumping in his chest as he moves back to Rachel's side.

"A girl." He whispers and he seems Rachel looking up to him with concern etched on her face, though she smiles. "A girl." She repeats and gives his hand a loving squeeze.

"We have a daughter."

"Mhm." Rachel murmurs back her eyes bright and shiny with tears. "You think you can handle that, baby?"

He doesn't get a chance to respond as the nurse walks over, their daughter wrapped up in a pink blanket, an adorable cap, complete with a bow on her head. She hands her off to Rachel and as he watches her holding their daughter, it's like he's seeing her for the first time all over again. Tears start to build in his eyes as he looks at them, they're his _girls. _And honestly, as awesome as a son would be, he can't even begin to explain the amount of love he has for both of them as he continues looking at them.

Then, he realizes something else.

"Rachel! She doesn't have a name! Or a place to sleep, it's all blue! She can't sleep in there! And I brought all boy onesies with us, what is she going to wear? It's all boyish!" He feels a little hysterical but he doesn't care because that's his daughter and he'd be damned before he lets her sleep in anything that's suppose to be for a boy or sleep in a room obviously meant for a boy.

The way Rachel's smiling at him makes him even more anxious. "What are we suppose to do!?" He asks, his tone anxious.

But then, she's slipping the baby into his arms and he immediately shuts up as he stares down at this little being. Her eyes kind of roam before settling on him for a moment or two and Finn swears he sees her smile.

"I'll just use the app on my phone to go through some names." Rachel mueses, tracing her finger along the baby's cheek.

Finn just shakes his head. "Don't bother, I think I've got a good one."

When everyone piles into the room later on (and by everyone he means, Rachel's dads, his mom, Burt - his stepdad and father to Kurt - Puck and his family, and then the Anderson clan) and he's just sitting there on the bed next to Rachel as she holds their little girl, he still can't get over the fact they have a daughter now, for everyone to see.

"Oh, Finn! A girl!" His mom has tears in her eyes as everyone comes and crowds around them while Finn beams proudly at her words.

"A girl." He repeats, his thumb gently stroking his daughter's cheek.

"And you said you weren't ever going to have a girl." Puck smirks, holding Zach up for him to see as Kurt and Blaine nod in agreement.

He just shrugs in response. "Yeah, but how could you not want a girl as perfect as this?" He asks gesturing towards the baby and well, Rachel too.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "We have one, remember?" He shifts Celeste in his arms and once again, Finn shrugs because he loves his niece, he does and she's awesome and everything (even if she doesn't really like him) but she doesn't compare to his daughter. His baby.

"Are you going to tell us her name or what, Hudson?" Quinn interrupts then. "That's what we've been waiting for!"

"Lily." Rachel speaks up then as she hands her daughter off to his mother, fixing her hat gently as she does. "Lily Caroline Hudson."

He watches as a fresh batch of tears spring to his mother's eyes and he wraps an arm around his wife's shoulders, kissing her forehead tenderly.

While, he still wants a son and as awesome as having all boys would have been he's completely head over heels in love with Lily and she's not even ten minutes old before he's wrapped around her little finger for good.

Daddy's little girl.

I thought about keeping this a one shot, but I'm going to add a couple more parts to it, so stay tuned!


End file.
